


Cuddles

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Bruce and Tony cuddle after all long and hard day.





	Cuddles

 

Tony sighed and rubbed this hands over his face. Eyes hurting from staring at the computer screen for so long. Tony glanced over to check in with his partner. 

Bruce's eyebrows were frowned as he was reading something on the screen in front of him. His lips mouthing the words he was reading.

Tony smiled and looked back at the screen that was glaring at him. The man sighed again and leaned his head against his arm. This was staring to get boring to Tony.

Going though paperwork and making sure everything was in check. Tony didn't know how Pepper  handled it. Well, she did get paid for it. Tony thought afterwards.

Tony looked back at his companion with those sweet brown coffee eyes. Tony squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. Well, might was well get a break. Tony thought closing the file that was shown on the screen, and moved his way to the brown haired man.

Bruce felt something shift behind him and turned around slightly. Only relaxing when he found it was Tony. Bruce let a small smile curve around his mouth. 

"You good, Tony?" Bruce asked, looking back at his work.

Tony let out mumble of some words before wrapping his arms around the other mans waist. Bruce jumped slightly from the unexpected contact. Tony pushed his head into Bruce's back and stayed like that.

Bruce chuckled and took his glasses off. He grabbed Tony's hand with his own and stroked Tony's hand. 

"You know it's hard to cuddle standing up. Let's go to the couch, more comfortable. And I can use a break as well." Bruce told Tony in a soft voice.

Tony hummed in delight as they moved to the couch to cuddle.

It was hours before they got back to work.


End file.
